A Dream Come True
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: One-Shot. Christine returns to Erik… or was it all a dream?


Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Summary: One-Shot. Christine returns to Erik… or was it all a dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Erik or anything involving the making of the Phantom.

A Dream Come True

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

Erik sat at his organ composing, but his mind wasn't putting forth the effort. The events that took place weeks ago were still fresh and he tried to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't think back. But he couldn't help himself. He lost her and she'll never come back. Never.

He slammed his elbows down on the instrument, his hands covering his face. Erik allowed a few tears to fall. Only a few. Why did God had to be so cruel? Couldn't Fate for once give him the chance of happiness? Or even to experience love? And the joys of it? Of course not. He was unlike most men. He was the Angel of Death.

Then he felt the presence of another. He didn't turn around. Erik knew it was her but not really. She was a mirage. An image that haunts his mind constantly. There were countless times when he dreamt that she would come to him and in each time they felt so real. He wasn't going to give into this.

He heard the dainty footsteps come closer and Erik tried to keep himself in control. She wasn't real. She's not there. Not ever. It's all in his head and nothing more. Christine is gone forever and she will never willingly return to a beast like him.

A pair of arms came around his waist and a head rested atop his shoulder, leaning into his unmasked cheek. He took a shuddery breath, as they were very solid and warm.

"Erik…" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling the skin on his neck.

"Christine…" he murmured, need evident in his tone. "Oh how I wish you were truly there!"

"Oh, I am my angel," she replied seductively.

She drew back and tugged on his arm so he would turn and face her. Erik obeyed and gasped at the sight in front of him.

**His** Christine was there in the flesh. She was wearing the same robe that she first wore when he brought her to his lair, except she was naked underneath it. His eyes traced every outline, every curve of her petite body, taking in her flat stomach and swollen breasts. This was too much. He couldn't take the beauty that was being offered to him.

His body began to wrack with sobs and very gently Christine pulled Erik into her embrace. His arms wound around her tiny waist as he cried into her chest. His love had returned to him!

A tender hand lay on his neck, holding him in place, as the other soothingly rubbed the top of his head. She whispered comforting and loving words to him, words only meant for him alone.

Eventually he pulled away to gaze into his angel's face. A loving smile was painted on her porcelain face as her deep blue gems looked down at him with desire. The image was startling for Erik. Did she-? Did she feel the same way as him?

She began to untie his mask and Erik made no attempt to stop her. What he was experiencing was magical and he didn't want this to ever end. Her hands were so soft and gentle that he closed his eyes in bliss as Erik savored the touch. The mask was gone and she gingerly traced his marred cheek with her finger before placing a kiss against his flesh. He moaned as desire flooded through his body at the innocent action.

"Erik, look at me," Christine softly ordered, her voice growing huskier.

He did. She took his hands to the ties in the front of her robe and helped him unlace them. He brushed the loose article off her and gasped in awe at her revealing pale skin. His hands shook, unsure what to do next, but she guided them to run down her body and back up. Erik felt her tremble underneath at his touch and gaped at the sensations he was stirring within her. A low groan formed in the back of her throat when she brought his large hands to rest on top of her small bosoms.

This further aroused Erik for he was giving his Christine pleasure and no one else.

Erik stood and pulled her to him roughly and passionately claimed her lips. He felt her pleading tongue against his lips and opened his mouth for her to explore. Delicious chills went down his spine as he molded her body to his.

All too suddenly Christine withdrew. Erik feared he either hurt her or she was regretting where this was heading. To his surprise, her nimble fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt and slowly pulled it off to show his bare chest. Her hands tenderly roamed his broad back and hard stomach shyly meeting his darken eyes. He had many scars that he received over the years all over and she lowered her head to sweetly kiss each and every mark.

A loud moan escaped his lips. Never had he ever been in such state of pleasure! Christine raised her head back to once again to look at him. To Erik's amazement, her eyes were mirroring the same fiery passion in his own. Grinning, she took his hands and guided him towards his bedchambers, whispering her love confession.

Erik awoke suddenly and cursed himself for waking during an intoxicating dream. He glanced around his surroundings and was struck in confusion. He couldn't remember going to bed…

His hand shot to his face and found his mask gone. Erik looked down at himself to discover he was naked under the covers. It wasn't possible-?

He quickly turned to his side where his dream Christine lain and there she was next to him. Her brown curls moved for Erik could see her face and smiled.

Returning her smile, Erik pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her tresses and breathe deeply of her scent.

"Did you have a dream, my love?" she asked.

"Yes," he murmured. "A dream come true."

The End


End file.
